bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nightmare Which is Shown, Ichigo's Inside the Mirror
The Nightmare Which is Shown, Ichigo's Inside the Mirror is the one hundred seventy-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki finishes his battle with Hanza Nukui. Summary Ichigo once again finds himself trapped in Hanza's Bakkōtō. Ichigo sees an image of his younger self and remembers his mother and her death. From the outside, Hanza watches and reveals that his Bakkōtō's true power is hypnosis. Hanza states that he will have Ichigo suffer the worst nightmares he has ever had, before dying. On the inside, Ichigo suffers through his mother's death, however Masaki returns. Masaki turns on Ichigo and slightly hurts him. Ichigo begins to remember that his mother died many years ago. He starts to realize this isn't real. Masaki begins to strangle him, and Ichigo lacks the resolve to resist. Hanza appears and goads Ichigo into killing his mother, the person he loves more than any other, to break the illusion. Suddenly, an immense amount of Reiatsu begins gathering around Ichigo and Masaki. Ichigo hugs his mother before finally shattering Hanza's illusion. Hanza and Ichigo exchange some rather coarse words before attacking each other. It doesn't take long before Hanza's Bakkōtō begins devouring more of his body. Ichigo tries to stop him, but Hanza refuses. Ichigo asks why Hanza would go so far. Hanza replies he is willing to die for his pride and for the Kasumiōji Clan. Hanza reveals that his family has always served the Kasumiōjis since ancient times, and that it is their job to succeed in their missions. He also reveals that there have been times when they even had to kill Shinigami if ordered. Ichigo points out the hypocrisy in Hanza, since his mission is to kill Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, the current leader of the family. Hanza says that she is a powerless child, not worthy to be the family's leader. At this, the two become furious with one-another and both power-up to their fullest. Try as he might, Ichigo is unable to overcome Hanza's seemingly endless power. Unfortunately, Hanza, fooled by his own pride and ego, has sunken too much of his spiritual power into the Bakkōtō, and it devours him. Back in Soul Society, Lieutenant Izuru Kira finds himself tailing Makoto Kibune. Izuru trails Kibune to the Kasumiōji house. Inside Shū Kannogi is seen wondering around looking for a restroom. He comes across Gyōkaku Kumoi. Kumoi completely ignores Kannogi's request to go to the restroom, and has to guards literally escort him back to his room. Kumoi meets with Ryū Kuzu, the only assassin to survive the battle in Karakura Town. Kuzu asks for Hanza's position and says he will succeed where Hanza failed. However, Kumoi tells Kuzu to get lost, as he is no longer needed. Kuzu becomes furious and tries to kill Kumoi. However, Kibune kills Kuzu with a single strike. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba shouts loudly in the Shinigami Men's Association's toilet, upon hearing that they have to hold a joint meeting with their female counterpart. Yasochika Iemura confirms this, stating it was an official request from Lieutenant Nanao Ise. Iba agrees, believing that the Shinigami Women's Association has finally acknowledged them. However, Iba protests when he realizes that Ise called him to the meeting to show the other members how to repel pushy salesmen, as Kira and Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi are seen moping next to him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) #Tatsuki Arisawa (flashback) #Hanza Nukui #Karin Kurosaki (flashback) #Yuzu Kurosaki (flashback) #Isshin Kurosaki (flashback) #Rurichiyo Kasumiōji (flashback) #Makoto Kibune #Izuru Kira #Shū Kannogi #Gyōkaku Kumoi #Ryū Kuzu Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Bakkōtō used: * Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes